Golden is the Spirit
by Farfalla
Summary: Trek retelling of Oscar Wilde's play 'Salome', written in iambic pentameter. After Kirk's death in "Generations", Spock is captured by the Romulans and almost seduced by their princess. But he awaits a greater love. [last line is slashy]


Title: Golden is the Spirit   
Author: Farfalla, after Oscar Wilde   
Email: blueberrysnail@yahoo dot com   
Archive: Ask first.   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Paramount owns the Star Trek universe, and the lustful version of Salome is the intellectual property of Oscar Wilde. Many of the concepts here are taken directly from his dramatization of the legend... but all the rhymes are mine. No profits are being made. 

_Set between 'Generations' and 'Nemesis'._  
****

Golden is the Spirit

An odd moon watches over Romulus   
A lover who is waiting for her mate   
Beneath the ground, one watches from the dust   
A prophet who is waiting for his fate. 

They've captured Spock and thrown him in a well   
A last-ditch violence towards a peaceful truth   
They thought that they could silence Vulcan's bell   
That rang with friendship's song amongst their youth. 

The stalwart guards stood watchful in the night   
A feast was spread before the Praetor's guests   
The Praetor's stepchild was a lovely sight   
A girl with jet-black hair and peachlike breasts 

Her slender form flowed smoothly through her dress   
Which sparkled azure crystal like the sea   
A beauty causing many to obsess   
And yearn for her in silent agony 

She'd wandered from the feast out to the yard   
To flee the Praetor's lecherous advance   
Watched closely by the captain of the guard   
Who wondered if he now had half a chance 

A man cried out, from deep within the ground   
A velvet voice with ringing cries of hope   
The Princess was entranced, and crept around   
She disregarded cautionary rope 

"Who's down in there?" she asked her soldier swain   
He told her of the hybrid Vulcan spy   
Whose quest for brotherhood seemed quite in vain   
Though revolution sometimes whispered nigh. 

"I'll see his face; his voice amuses me,"   
The Princess said, with wicked, flashing eyes   
"This haunted soul is not for you to see,   
And shield your tender ears from all his lies." 

She sidled closer, graceful as a swan,   
"I'll smile for you tomorrow, sir," she purred,   
"So fetch the man and put him on the lawn,   
So I may see this soul that I have heard." 

Enslaved by love, the captain went for Spock   
And placed the Vulcan spy before the girl   
Eleven struck the hour on the clock   
A breeze picked up dead leaves and made them swirl 

She stood in awe, transfixed by blazing eyes   
His tall and slender powerful physique   
Her childlike lust began to crystallize   
She reached with fingers jeweled to touch his cheek 

He drew away, his clanking chains like chimes   
"Your Praetor caught me spreading words of peace,   
And cast me in a cistern for my crimes,   
But never will the friendship message cease. 

And you may cast my body under earth,   
But golden is the spirit I await  
For I have felt my Shining One's rebirth   
I know he'll come and lead me from this state." 

"I'll touch your hair, one silky silver lock~~"   
She murmured, softly poised, her web fine-spun,   
Her flowered fragrance washing over Spock  
Who shrank from her like water from the sun. 

"Why turn from me, you filthy aging beast?   
A princess can have many other men!"   
She started walking toward the Praetor's feast   
But then she stopped, and looked to him again. 

"Your lips are glowing emeralds tinged with gold,"   
She murmured, pale and lovely like a swan,   
"How juicy.... even though you seen quite old...   
And I will kiss thy green mouth, Spockanaan!" 

But Spock recoiled again from her embrace   
"Your thoughts are clouded, Princess-- that, I find;   
Unless your heart trancends your violent race,   
We cannot have a meeting of the mind. 

And you may cast my body in the ground   
But golden is the spirit I'll behold   
For I have felt my Shining One is found   
I know he'll come to lead me from the cold." 

The Princess's desire hadn't died   
"You'll pay for this rejection, toad!" she spat   
Her skirts whirled as she darted back inside   
And hurried back to where the Praetor sat. 

"Come eat and drink with me, sweet Salome,"  
He called her, as her mother glared at him.   
"I thank you, but I'd rather not today,"   
The Princess murmured, wary of his whim. 

'O dance for me!" the desperate Praetor cries   
"And I will give you anything you wish!"   
The Princess looks at him with moonlit eyes   
"Then bring for me~~ upon a silver dish~~ 

~~I'll tell you when I'm through!" she stopped, and winked   
And slowly like a snake began her dance   
Her silk skirts swished, her copper earrings clinked   
Each movement was created to entrance 

She started off the dance with seven veils   
But each one in its turn was cast aside   
The Praetor scraped his collar with his nails   
His breath was deep; his eyes were open wide 

The Princess swayed and twisted in the dark   
And soon, the last fine garment graced the floor   
Her sensualist turns had made their mark   
The Praetor's lusting voice cried out for more 

"Now tell me, child, your fondest, earnest wish?"  
She stretched her limbs, each shining muscle taut,   
"You'll bring for me, upon a silver dish,   
The head of Spock, that Vulcan you've got caught!" 

Her mother laughed, for she had hated Spock   
Since ages past, when she had paid the price   
For wanting him, that Federation rock   
Who'd loyally stole her starship's stealth device. 

The Praetor begged the girl to choose again   
He offered jewels, but she could not be bought   
She sought to feed her morbid, lusting yen   
"I want the head of Spock, whom you have caught!" 

So, seeing no way out, he clapped his hands   
To fetch a rather brutal royal guard   
The moon spilled milky light across the lands   
As king and princess followed to the yard 

The Princess watched the deadly guard descend   
Beneath the ground, where Spock stood thick in dreams   
But next there came a silence with no end   
"Guard! Tell me why I do not hear his screams!" 

The Princess rushed upon the darkened place   
Obscured more so than normal in the night,   
But suddenly there blazed a burst of grace   
That blinded all with radiating light 

A brilliant glow was pouring from the well   
A thousand times more dazzling than her charms   
And soon they saw, arising from that hell   
An Angel, bearing Spock within his arms 

They tried to keep his body locked away   
But golden was the spirit at this work   
Spock knew his Shining One would save the day   
The Praetor saw, and gasped, "It's Captain Kirk!" 

Poor Salome knew not how to behave   
She'd never mused on spiritual things   
She only knew the ways to use, to crave   
And stared quite dumbly at Jim's golden wings 

The Vulcan Spock was basking in his glow,   
His lashes fluttering with sweet relief   
The Princess watched them hover from below   
And, feeling much more jealousy than grief, 

She leapt toward Spock, her clawing hands outstretched,   
But contact with the flame was hard to bear   
A scorching end her teenage lusting fetched   
She sizzled into sparks within midair. 

So Kirk and Spock departed Romulus   
Thus reunited after decades lost   
Abandoning the dingy mortal crust   
To be together, at whatever cost

And in the Nexus share eternal bliss   
As gold and silver twining in a kiss.

  
**END**

For more of Farfalla's stuff see her website: cosmicduckling.com ,  
or her sections on http:// www. geocities. com /kirkandspockinlove (without the spaces) 


End file.
